


Game On

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Games, Married Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Mind Games, Parents Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: The one where Theo suffers the consequences of messing with the wrong family.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Kudos: 22





	Game On

“Arghh! Who’s been sending these annoying gifts all year?” Theo groaned in exasperation as he unwrapped a jar of Doxy droppings.

“Ugh, how disgusting,” said Hermione, unsurprised.

“They could be useful… Potion ingredients or something?” Draco sounded doubtful. “Still, can’t beat that ghastly shrunken head you got earlier though, yeah?”

“No, the droppings are the _worst_ ,” Theo sulked. “When I find out who’s behind this…”

Hermione turned to Draco, lowering her voice, “I win, Mr. Malfoy. But I don’t think he’s repented from giving Scorpius an untested Weasley product…”

Draco smirked, “Alright. Best out of three, Mrs. Malfoy. Game on.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this story I got the prompt "Games" and pictured a hilarious scene where Hermione and Draco try to outdo one another by giving Theo the worst gift ever, and the look of dismay on poor Theo's face as he opened horrible gift after horrible gift. I suppose there's less sympathy when you realise that he's been playing a few pranks himself, and on little Scorpius no less!


End file.
